Love Of A Friend
by Kairiangel035
Summary: When Terra breaks Aqua's heart, her world is crushed. When Ven finds her crying he tries to help her cheer up, and they both learn their friendship could mean something more. A VenQua oneshot


** Love Of A Friend**

"Terra, Please don't do this." I hopelessly begged.

Terra just looked at me, his eyes cold and emotionless as ever. "I already did." he said the words slowly as he turned away.

"Terra don't!" I cried out as I reached for his arm. He just pulled his arm away and kept walking, like none of this mattered and he never cared about me.

I just stared after him, numb and cold. I couldn't believe what had just happened even though I saw it coming for a couple months now. I saw how his eyes grew colder and colder and he became distant from me.

When I finally new that he was gone for good I started to panic. I needed to get out of the room as fast as I could, I felt crowded and it was hard for me to breath. I quickly spun around and ran out the door. I didn't make it that far before I felt the breakdown coming on, I made it to the cliff side where my friends and I would always meet and look up at the stars. We were so carefree and we would talk about absolutely nothing and laugh. Now it felt as if those days were over forever.

I looked up at the stars and started crying, you'd think knowing that you were in for heartbreak it would make it easier on you, but it doesn't. I was alone for a while when I heard someone walking by.

"Aqua, what's wrong?" A familiar voice called out rushing in my direction.

I looked up to see Ven standing behind me and he looked scared. "Nothing really, I'll be alright." I said through a fake smile trying to fight off the tears.

"You're...You're crying." he pointed out hesitantly as he walked closer to me. He sat down next to me and pulled a Kleenex out of his pocket and handed it to me. As I got a closer look at him I could see slight bruising around his nose.

He could feel me staring at him and he looked at me self-consciously. "Is there something wrong with me?"

I shook my head and slightly dabbed my eyes. "What happened to your nose?"

He sighed, "I got in a fight with Vanitas and got a bloody nose, that's why I have the tissues with me."

"I'm sorry, it seems Vanitas is always causing you problems." I apologized through a slight sob.

He shook his head and gave me a friendly smile, "It's nothing really. Now are you going to tell me what happened to you?"

I looked down and fought my hardest to keep back the tears, "Terra broke up with me."

Ven's kind smile faded, "I'm sorry. I knew Terra was changing but I never thought he'd hurt you like that."

"It's okay Ven.." I said still looking away.

He looked angry and upset now, "No it is not okay!" he yelled. "Someone like you should never be hurt like that."

"Ven, really it's alright." I murmured.

He slightly calmed down but his fists were shaking like he just wanted to get up and punch someone, "When I see him..." he said quietly to himself. "If that were me, I would never do that to you."

I smiled at him kindly, "I know Ven, your a really nice person and you'll make some very special girl someday."

"Thank you, Aqua." he blushed a little and then he hugged me. "We'll get through this together."

I wanted to break down and cry in his arms but there was only so much crying you can expose to a boy like him in one day. "I know." I whispered.

It was quiet for a while as we both looked up at the stars. When I finally seemed less breakable I started a conversation with Ven. "Have you ever been in love?" I asked, I didn't really know much about his feelings and what he felt.

"Hm? I don't think so, nor can I be to sure. I don't know what love feels like. Though I think I might have felt it before." he smiled up at the stars.

"Who is she?" I asked, I never knew he liked anyone.

He gave me a playful smile. "I can't tell you, but I can tell you what she's like."

"Okay, it's better than nothing." I slightly smiled.

"Well, she's very beautiful and has the most wonderful smile I've ever seen. She's very smart and strong so she can take care of herself. Oh and she's also very friendly and she's always been there for me, even though I wasn't always there for her. I'd do anything just to see her smile every day and be happy. It breaks my heart when she's upset and my whole world falls apart when she cries." He explained.

"She sounds like the type of girl I can see you with." I smiled, "Does she know you like her?"

He gave a shy smile to me, his eyes full of caring and understanding. "No, I don't think she does."

"You should tell her." I suggested.

"Maybe someday." He smiled as he looked up again. "Oh look a shooting star!" he cried out as a star flew across the horizon.

"Did you make a wish?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, I did." he said as he looked at me. "How about you?" at that point I saw something in his eyes that told me he was more than a friend to me. Honestly I always liked Ven, not in a romantic way, but honestly more than friends. In that moment I could tell he wanted to be with me, and maybe I could move on with him, but I couldn't put this burden on him and he was two years younger than me. But you don't know if things will work out unless you try.

"yeah I did. Is it okay if I try something." I asked nervously. I knew what I was about to do would kill me and reopen my wound but sitting her with him I had to try.

"Sure, whatever you want Aqua." he said. Before he could do anything else I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. I felt his body stiffen with shock but then he relaxed and returned my kiss.

We were both blushing when we pulled away. "So...do you think the girl you were talking about mind that I did that?"

He smiled shyly and blushed a little more, "No, I don't think she would." his smile grew kinder as he continued talking. "My wish came true."

"What was your wish?" I asked, I couldn't help but wonder what he wished for.

"I wished that the girl that I cared for would feel the same way about me like I do her. I guess she does." he said barely above a whisper.

"T-the girl you were talking about was me?" I blushed, that was very shocking to find out.

He smiled sweetly at me. "It's always been you Aqua, ever since we met all I wanted to do was protect you and make you happy, even if I couldn't be with you. As long as you were happy I was happy. I guess that's what love really is about."

"Ven..." I sobbed as I hugged him. "I care about you too. I've cared about you even when I was Terra. I loved you even though I loved him too."

Ven hugged me back. "You'll be okay." he soothed.

"I know, it might take a while to get over this, but as long as you're by my side I think I can make it through." I whispered as tears dotted his shirt.

"Of course we will Aqua." he said.

In that moment I was heartbroken and in love at the same time. It would take time to get over Terra because I loved him deeply and the past three years were going to be hard to forget, but as long as I had Ven by my side I could start a new life and learn to move on.


End file.
